As far as I am aware, compartments have hitherto been provided for storing various kinds of articles underneath a table top, the articles being accessible only from the side of the table; and various other arrangements, usually quite complex, have been suggested for elevating certain other types of compartments bodily and together with a related table top to render the stored articles more accessible. However, it does not appear that any simple means have previously been suggested for elevating a food container from or within a refrigerated well in a table without in any way disturbing the top of the table.